seikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Humankind Empire of Abh
The Humankind Empire of Abh, also known as Frybaréc Glœr Gor Bari, Bar Frybaréc, or simply called the Abh Empire, is an interstellar country founded by 1st Emperor Dounei, in Imperial Calendar Year 1. Structure Central Government Emperor Eight Royal Family Ex-emperors meeting Local Governments Eight Kingdoms Feudal Lords Feudal Representatives and Feudal Governments History Origin Before the creation of the Empire, Establishment In Before Imperial Calendar Year 157, also known as Independence Calendar Year 1017, abhs learn about the method of planer space travel, from a doctoral dissertation entitled Calculation on Diagram of Energy-Balancing Equipment in Complex Time-Space by a local scholar Nadia Fudini in the Adibu Planetary System. Since the test of this theory requires rare yuanan particles, several breakthroughs in technology and a huge expenditure, the Adibu System never proceeds it. Rumune, a member of Bebaus Family, notices this article and helps the analysis and the interpretation of the diagram. The abhs begin their study in the relation between yuanan particle and the planar space. The theory is completed in Before Imperial Calendar Year 98, and reported to the King of the Ship. 46 years later, the colony ship Abriel docks at an uninhabited system, later known as the Abriel Earldom to conduct an experiment with the theory. Eventually, in Before Imperial Calendar Year 19, abhs successfully change a yuanan, or now better known as a closed sord, from closed state to open state. Just before three years before the establishment, abhs invent time-space cluster generators which enables them to sail on the planer space. The ship testing the generator returns peacefully from the planer space. One year later, they begin to seek how to open sords from the planer space. Believing the science of the planar space is mature and realizing the potential importance of the planar space, King of the Ship Dounei decides to create the Humankind Empire Abh, the greatest empire ever built, to dominate the planer space. He proclaims himself as the Emperor and declares all ships with sailing capability on the planar space are belong to the Emperor only. In order to bring permanent peace for mankind, the Empire must dominate the whole planar space. When they had conquered five system on the planar space, they discovered other visitors, persumedly Suumeis , who discovered planar space before them. While at the same time, the Empire begins to allow landers, with special contribution to the Empire, to be a legal abh, and they alter the genetics of their children to a biological, real abh. Jimuryua Revolt The Jimuryua Revolt was the largest rebel movement recorded in the history of the Empire. It was primarily involved with the Ground Forces. Lakfakalle fell during the rebellion. The rebellion is named after Jimuryua Boruje Furuku Furuushu, a lander from Planet Arumen. Devoted to the Ground Force, she was promoted to the supreme rank in the army, Ground Forces General. Later, in a mission, she met her lover Aemindo, who was a POW's descendent from Former Interstellar Country Erendia, annexed by the Empire and was determined to exact revenge. She was fanned to become the rebel leader by him. Since the Ground Forces were mainly composed of landers, Jimuryua secretly rallied with her high rank a considerable number of soldiers to follow her. During the war with the Al Hamid, the emperor at that time personally took command of the campaign and left Lakfakalle with most of the Star Forces while the Ground Forces were left as reserves for land battles. Jimuryua and Ameindo knew it was the perfect time as the capital was essentially deserted. Then, Jimuryua proclaimed herself the President of the Humankind Federation and she recovered her previous name Linda Narun. The new-born Federation soon occupied Abriel Earldom and attempted to expand her territory on the planar space. The Ground Forces modified warships for landers to use. They invaded Retopanyu Archdukedom which was the key to controlling Wesukō Kingdom. In spite of the advantage in number, they were defeated since landers were not familiar enough with the use of space battleships. Narun failed to persuade the feudal government to join them, and worse still, she was informed that the Empire took over Lakfakalle again, thus ending the revolution. Some of the ground soldiers surrendered to the archduchess therein and, with the permission of the archduchess, they stay at the third inhabited planet, a newly terraformed world. On the other hand, Narun decides to return to Lakfakalle. When they entered Lakfakalle, instead of surrendering, they flew into the open fire zone, committing suicide. At last, the Ground Forces were abandoned and the remnant reorganized into the Ground Section of the Star Forces. War with Four Nations Alliance After that, the United Mankind discovers two flaws on the planar space map of the Empire, Sord Keish 193 and Sord Suivu 882, which the United Mankind refers them as Sord VRGE1447 and Sord FLIST0223 respectively. They are located at two sides of Ilysr Kingdom, remained closed and defenseless. The United Mankind immediately draws a plan and reports it to the military appraisal meeting of the Four Nation Alliance. The plan consists of two sections. First, they attack the left part of the Ilysr Kingdom through Sord VRGE1447 as a feint attack. Second, they invade the right part of the Ilysr Kingdom through Sord FLIST0223 with intensive force and aim directly at Sord Ilysr in order to defeat the Empire at Imperial Capital Lakfakalle. They call the above actions as Operation Hercules and Operation Amphitryon respectively, after two Greek heros who killed nine-headed snake Lernaean Hydra in Greek mythology. The meeting soon adopt the plan. The United Mankind spends nearly 10 years transporting the yuanan of closed Sord VRGE1447 to the Vascotton System, the United Mankind. It is to make the Peacekeeping Army of the United Mankind more convenient to invade the Empire. It is not mentioned in any sources that what happen to the yuanan of closed Sord FLIST0223, but assumedly it is also transported to a system of the United Mankind. Territory on the Planar Space Military Star Forces Ground Forces Diplomacy It is a policy for the Empire to passively remain neutral. That is, the Empire neither be aligned with other interstellar countries nor declares war upon one in the first place. The Empire always refuses all alliance offers from others. For instance, when President Rock Linn of the Hyde System seeks an alliance, Abriel Dusanyu simply rejects it following by an annexation demand. Another example is the conversation between Empress Ramaj and Ambassador Tin Kuihan of The Federation of Hania in BOTS IV, both novel and anime. Ramaj refuses the alliance offer, and then later Tin Kuihan proposes the Federation to join the Empire like the Hyde System does in Imperial Calendar Year 945. The underlying reasons beneath it are, revealed in the conversation, Abhs believe the relationship of countries never last forever, and also in terms of power, it is not necessary for the Empire to sign a treaty to support herself. Therefore, the Empire is not very keen on diplomacy. Say, the foreign envoys are usually allowed to meet the emperor twice, when they assume and leave their office. There are only seven open ports in the Empire. It possibly contributes to the isolation between the Four Nations Alliance and the Empire. On the other hand, during the meeting between Ramaj and the four ambassadors in COTS II, it is known that the Empire never actively declare war upon others. However, when a war is started, there will be no peace until one side is beaten. Abh Hell 11th Emperor Dougnaa introduced the Abh Hell. Abh Hell is a term for a kind of capital punishment by the Empire against a person that is not a death penalty. It is rumored to be more terrible than death itself. It is used as a deterrence to prevent ethnic assault or hate crime against Abh merchants or Imperial citizen. Society Source